


Small

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack find their way into Rose's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on," Rose coaxed. "Just look at Jack. He's fitting right in and everything's fine."

"Definitely room for one more," Jack chimed with a flirtatious wink at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, continuing to lean against the console with his arms crossed and giving Rose his best Oncoming Storm glare.

"It's degrading."

Her eyes narrowed. "Like I said, Jack doesn't seem to mind. S'not like I can leave you to flop about anyway."

"No." He spoke with finality.

Unwilling to let his pigheadedness stop her, Rose grabbed him and slid him in the side opposite of Jack.

"There. Now was that so hard?" she asked, looking down at him.

"A bit of a tight fit," he glared up at her.

"I certainly don't mind," Jack smirked.

"This is ridiculous, Rose! If it weren't for my respiratory bypass, I'd be suffocating!"

"Well I'm not about to have you moving around in my hair!"

"I don't think I've heard a man complain about getting into a woman's pants as much as you, Doctor." Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oi! Don't need any comments from the _peanut_ gallery."

"I am not a peanut."

"Oh really?" The Doctor looked him slowly up and down. "You seem a bit… _small_."

" _Nothing_ about me is small," Jack replied confidently.

"Ya both are small! The smallest I've ever stuffed in here."

"What do you usually fit in here?" the Doctor asked, skeptical.

"My super phone, keys…" She ticked off a few more before one of them interrupted.

"How'd you manage that?"

"S'not _that_ tight." Rose rolled her eyes at their exaggerations.

She wouldn't be wearing these jeans in front of them for a while, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Jack gets his hands on a shrink ray and accidentally shrinks himself and the Doctor, leaving Rose to take charge. Realizing that she'll need to find a way to transport them safely, she tries to coax the Doctor into getting into her pocket.


End file.
